Different
by DixieDog13
Summary: A little kit is kidnapped by a pack of junkyard dogs and finds that wether with the clan cats or her dog family, she is different than everyone. To dogs, she's to cat-like, to cats, she acts like a dog. Will she ever fit in? Rated T for some violence and because some doggies are just potty mouths...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Wow its been, like, forever since I last wrote a story on Fanfiction! Sorry about that (no Internet). You have no idea how much a pain in the neck this was to write. My mom had to go somewhere early this morning and took her iPad so my little sister would have something to do because she went too, so i couldn't type on that. My laptop is broken so I am currently typing this on the world's slowest laptop: My grandma's. But I just had to write this, it started as a random idea then I kept adding to it. Oh, and for anyone who read my one story with Snowflake and MoonClan; I gave up on it. I just didn't like how I wrote it. This story is the same clan only the deputy is a different cat. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

"Congratulations Darkflower! One tom and one she-cat!" Maplepatch, MoonClan's medicine cat, told Darkflower, a black-furred, amber-eyed, queen who had just given birth to two beautiful kits.

"They're beautiful," Darkflower said, gently nuzzling her kits. The tom was white with gray patches and the she-cat was all black.

"Can we see! Can we see!" Duskkit, Dawnkit, and Shadowkit all ran in the nursery, tumbling over their own feet. Duskkit was a dark tabby tom with amber eyes, Dawnkit was a ginger-striped she-cat with green eyes and white paws and chest, and Shadowkit was a black tom with amber eyes. Their mother, Brightdaisy, shooed them all out side.

"For the love of StarClan! She just kitted! Give her a rest!" The queen's white and ginger fur fluffed out as she scolded her kits.

"It's ok, Brightdaisy, they can see," Darkflower beckoned the three kits with her tail over to where her kits were pressed against her stomach. They surrounded the tiny kits and let out happy mews of delight.

"They're so cute!" Dawnkit mewed and licked the tom kit on the ear. "Oh, I just love kits! I can't wait to have my own!"

"You still have a lot of time before you can even think about having kits," her mother told her, lashing her tail back and forth.

"You should name the black one Shadowkit, like me, because he looks like me!" Shadowkit bounced up and down excitedly.

"She. The black kit's a she-cat," Darkflower laughed at the bouncy kit.

"Alright, I think you've pestered Darkflower long enough. Out! Out!" Brightdaisy pushed her kits out of the nursery and into MoonClan camp.

"Guys! Let's go ask the elders to tell us a story about battling!" Shadowkit yelled and ran to the elders den, Dawnkit and Duskkit following close behind.

"Kits," Brightflower meowed shaking her head at her crazy kits.

"So, have you thought of any names?" asked Maplepatch. The tortoiseshell medicine cat had been smiling at the kits and now brought up the question all the cats were thinking of.

"I wanted to come up with names with their father, actually," the newest mother decided.

"Speaking of the father,"

A tall, muscular, snowy white, tom ran into camp with several other cats trailing behind him. "Dogs! Dogs are invading the camp!" as soon as he yowled the warning call, a whole pack of dogs leaped out of the pine trees and down the small ravine into MoonClan camp. The whole camp suddenly seemed full of screeching and running cats. Brightdaisy jumped through the ferns of the nursery wall and out of the camp with her kits running after her. All the cats of MoonClan evacuated as fast as they could. All except one queen. One queen and her weak, helpless kits.

One dog, a big shepard mutt, ran straight for the nursery. Darkflower desperatly tried grabbing her kits but she knew it was worthless. "Here kitty, kitty," the dog said in its rough dog accent with an evil grin. He was slowly stalking towards her. Darkflower knew what to do. It was her only option. Wether it would work or not was a whole nother thing. She flung herself at the dog, claws unsheathed and teeth bared. She dug her claws in the dog's muzzle and her teeth were latched on the dogs ear. The dog yelped in pain and flung the queen across the den with one swing of his jaw. The dog leaped at her and she scratched helplessly at the dog's face. But poor Darkflower made a fatal mistake: she showed her throat.

The dog laughed evily, its white teeth shining in the sun. "Stupid ass cat!" he opened his jaws and clamped down on Darkflower's throat. There was a crunching sound as her windpipe was crushed by huge, sharp teeth. She let out an eerie wail of pain, then the light in her amber eyes died out, and her entire body went limp in the dog's jaws. He flung her aside like a worthless scrap of fresh-kill. Blood oozed out of her wound and onto the ground, forming a large, scarlet, puddle.

The dog gazed towards the little scraps of fur that were Darkflower's kits. "So, the bitch has little bitches, eh?" He leaned over the kits, drool sliding down his chin. They mewed and squealed, not knowing what was going on, only wanting to nurse off their mother. Little did they know, they would never see their mother for the first time. "Mmm, breakfast!'" he parted his jaws to do the same thing to the kits as he did their mother.

"No!" A white blur steaked across the nursery and onto the dogs back. The dog jerked his head up and bucked the white cat on his back off and onto the ground, crashing into Darkflower's body. The cat was the father of the kits and would do anything to protect them and his mate. But as he looked over at what had become of his mate, he let out a wail of sadness. "Darkflower! No!" But he didn't have time to mourn over his dead mate.

"Yep. Dead. Deal with it. Now let me take care of these kits before I do that to you!"

"No! You will never touch my kits!'

"These brats are yours?"

"Yes, now leave them alone."

"Nah, knowing the father will be there to watch the show will make this all the more fun for me,"

"MRROOOWWWW!" the cat leaped at the dog but was imediatly thrown aside. He quickly got up and ran towards the kits. He knew what he would have to do. As quick as he could, he ran under the belly of the dog grabbed the gray and white tom kit and darted out of the nursery, into the camp, up the ravine, and into the pine forest.

There was no way he could have saved both kits: he only had time to grab one. He knew Darkflower and the black kit would hunt with StarClan, but at least he had the little tom kit. The dog didn't even bother chasing him, and the white tom sent silent thank you's to StarClan that he didn't.

At the nursery, the shepard mutt had its jaws around the black kits neck, ready to sink its teeth in flesh and blood.

"Bruno! Stop!" an elegant and beautiful collie stepped into the nursery, her long sand and cream colored fur forming a mane around her neck. Bruno dropped the black kit and glared at the collie.

"Dixie, didn't I tell you to stay at junkyard?"

"You lied to me! You said you and the pack were going hunting! How could you!"

"Why did you follow us!"

"I told you to leave the cats alone! They haven't done anything to harm us!"

"They are stealing are prey! They are on our territory!"

"So you ask them to leave! You don't kill them!"

"I am the leader of this pack! You will listen to me, bitch!" Bruno snapped at Dixie's muzzle, drawing blood. "I'm going out with the rest of the pack, now go home!" He ran out of the nursery and in the direction of the pack. Dixie looked at the little kit, it was mewling loudly and its neck was bleeding.

"Poor thing," she said licking its wound. She layed down next to it and pressed it against her belly to nurse. She had just lost her puppies to a badger and still had plenty of milk. This kit was clearly starving so Dixie just decided to help.

As she nursed the kit, she gently licked the blood off its neck and it started to purr. "Aww, aren't you just the sweetest little kitty!" The kit soon started to doze off and stopped nursing. Dixie got up and looked at the little she-cat. She knew the kits parents thought it was dead, and after all the pack chased the cats off, so it had no family...

Dixie grabbed the kit by the scruff of its neck with her teeth and ran out of the camp and into the forest.

* * *

**A/N So did you like it? I don't think I did that good of a job on this, especially the ending. I guess i just really wanted to finnish. And it FINALLY is. Should i continue with this? **

**Anywhoodles, REVIEW OR A BLACK BEAR WITH A CHAINSAW WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND EAT ALL YOUR CHEESE AND CHOP DOWN ALL YOUR TREES!**

**Just a possibility.**

**~Dixie**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi peoples. This chapter was really hard to write cuz I couldn't think of a name for the little black kit. Like seriously, what would a dog name a cat!? So the name is kinda obvious but I really think it was a good idea so don't hate. Oh, and Pumpkinfur, I wasn't implying that all German Shepards are bad. They're one of my favorite dogs. Bruno's a shepard _mutt. So he's a mix. _Anyway, here's chapter two!**

* * *

"Raven! No fair! You can't use claws!"

"Says who?"

"Well I-I don't know! It's just a rule!"

"I'm sure it is, Molly," Raven replied sarcasticly. "I'm sure it is."

"Molly! Get back here!"

"Coming mama!" Molly the puppy ran off to her mother, Kalie, without hesitating.

"Moron," Raven muttered, shaking her head. She and Molly were play fighting and she had 'accidently' used her claws. Why she had sharp claws and Molly's were dull she had no idea. Raven didn't really like Molly, the scruffy blonde puppy was constantly whining. It really got annoying sometimes.

Molly's brothers, Rex and Leo, were play fighting by a huge pine tree, growling and barking at each other.

"Hey guys, can I play?" Raven asked excitedly.

"No! You're funny looking!" Rex snapped at her.

"Yeah!" Leo agreed.

"And you always use your claws!"

"Yeah!"

"Go play with Molly!"

"Yeah!" Leo kept repeating.

"Leo! Shut up!" Rex yelled.

"Sorry," The little dog tucked his tail between his legs. Raven sighed and walked over to her mother, Dixie. The pretty collie was laying in an old abandoned truck, which there was a lot of at the junkyard. As Raven walked up to her mother, the dog lifted her head up.

"Hello, dear. What's wrong? Why do you look so upset?"

"Mommy, do I look funny?" Raven asked, big gold eyes staring up at the dog with worry.

"Of course not! You're beautiful!"

"But Rex and Leo said I looked funny!"

"Don't listen to them!" Dixie stared at the little kit. She knew one day Raven would wonder why she was different. She had hoped she'd never have to tell her what had happened, about her real family, and who she really was.

"There's something different about me, isn't there?"

"Raven, no matter how different you are, I will always love you. You don't have to be the same as me for me to love you. Looks matter nothing, its whats inside that counts."

"Tell that to Rex and Leo," she mumbled so Dixie couldn't hear.

"What did you say, dear?"

Raven sighed. "Nothing."

* * *

**Later That Night**

"You told me it would only be for a little while!" Bruno (**Yep, that fag again**) growled.

"Then where am I supposed to take her? Back to the clans? How do you think they would react if a pack of dogs came barging in and were just like 'Oh, here's your kit back'!" snapped Dixie.

"Well no one told you to take it from them anyway!" he snapped. "It would have been fine if you had left it!"

"She! She's not an it!"

"I don't care what it is! Get rid of it before them dumbass cats come back looking for it!"

"Bruno, please, you don't understand! She doesn't know she's from the clans! She hardly knows she's a cat!"

"Well it better learn! It's been six months since you brought it here! It should no who it is and where it belongs!"

"Maybe you should too!" At that, Bruno snapped at Dixie, grabbing her by the muzzle with her teeth and throwing her to the ground.

"Shut up, bitch!" He growled at her. She whimpered, her muzzle now dripping blood. Bruno had gotten violent with her before, and this was nothing to her. She got up and rubbed her muzzle against his. It would be pointless to fight him; that would only cause more violence.

"Baby, please, I didn't mean to get you mad, I just wanted to keep the kit after what happened to the pups," she soothed.

"Well, we can have more pups, and_ pups_, not _kits_."

"But, I love her! I don't know if I ca-"

"It can"t stay here!"

"But-"

"Dixie! This is a _dog_ pack, not a _cat pack_! If you know what's good for you, that kit'll be gone by the end of tommorrow!" Dixie hesitated at his words, but made a decision.

"I'll go talk to her," Dixie turned to go over to the abandoned truck where Raven slept, but it was too late. Raven had already heard their entire conversation and was headed out of the junkyard and deep into the forest.

* * *

**That chapter sucked. The one's after this are gonna be a lot better. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school, but I'll try to do it faster from now on. So. Yeah. Review!**

**And, no Gabby! I will not get a new threat! STFU!**

**OMIGOSH BRUNO'S MAD I CALLED HIM A FAG!**

**Bruno:IM NOT A FAG, FAG!**

**Me: IM SORRY! Wait, what are you doing? No! No! Nice doggy! NO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Meow. Meow. Meow. Meow. I think I've been reading to much Warriors cuz I just really feel like a cat today. **

**Ok, I think this chapter will be much more interesting than the other two. I just really hate the other two. Oh, and the cat you're gonna meet, Moonlight, is my friend weirdrkheartsb, or Rhianna(who wouldn't let me name her cat Moonshine!) So yep, more cats and less dogs for a while.**

**Also, Raven's been hanging with a pack of dogs who know about a lot of human stuff and curse a lot, so don't be surprised if Raven knows what a Twoleg thing is or curses someone out even though she's only six moons old.**

* * *

Raven had no idea where she was going. Just as long as she was away from them. She was running through what seemed to be miles of nothing but trees. She ran into a couple of thorn bushes, and they tugged and ripped at her pelt.

_I knew I was different! And Dixie never even bothered to tell me! She was gonna take me back just because Bruno said so! _Thoughts raced through her mind faster than she was running. Tears started streaming down her face, flying by as she ran on.

She kept going until she ran face first into a tree. Yes, I said tree.

"What the fuck!? Who put this tree here!?" She got up from the ground and shook her head. "Stupid tree-" she was interupted by a bunch of laughing from somewhere in the woods.

"Um, there's a tree there, kit!" the voice laughed.

"Thank you for summing that up!" Raven's head was throbing and she didn't want to deal with this cat. The cat hopped down from the tree she had run into and landed on all fours. She cat was a black-silver she-cat who's pelt seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had pretty blue eyes and was actually friendly looking.

"You're not from here, are you?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You just ran into a tree,"

"No kidding!"

"Hey, what's 'fuck' anyway?"

"Nothing. It's just something you say when you're mad,"

"Um, ok. So,what're you doing out here anyway, kittypet?"

"Kittypet?"

"You know, a cat that lives with Twolegs?"

"Twolegs?" Raven thought it over and realized what this strange cat was talking about. "Oh, you mean the humans?"

"If that's what you call them. Pain in the pelts! Always tresspassing and causing all this noise!" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "So are you gonna leave, or am I gonna have to chase you away?"

"Chase me? I'd like to see you try!" Raven growled. She didn't like being told what to do or following rules or really anything she was supposed to do, at that. "Why do I have to leave anyway?"

"Because you're in my clan's territory!"

"Clan?" Raven was suddenly excited. _This is where Dixie told Bruno I was from! _

"We're a group of cats, MoonClan, to be exact, that live together and train to become warriors. How do you not know this?"

"Tell me more, please," Raven sat down in front of the cat as she began to talk. The cat told her all about the clans, from StarClan to the medicine cats to everything else(**You know how it works**). Raven listened intently the whole time with wide eyes. _This is where I belong! I'm not a dog! I belong with cats, not the pack!_ She was amazed by everything the cat told her. When the cat finished, Raven decided to tell her the truth.

"Well, you see, I'm actually from the clans. I was raised by a pack of dogs and I just found out where I came from. I don't know how I got to be with the dogs, I just knew I was different than them. I heard the pack leader and my so-called mother talking about how I had to leave soon. So, I ran away."

"Well that's a lot to take in. And I thought I smelled dog!"

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, what's your name, little one?"

"Raven."

"Cool. I'm Moonlight. You're kind of young to be out in the forest on your own. Why don't I take you back to your 'pack'."

"No!" the answer exploded out of the kit. "I can't go home! Bruno will dump me somewhere!"

"Bruno?"

"Our leader. He's always hated me and now I know why! I can't go back!" Raven knew she couldn't go back; Bruno would just get rid of her. She would miss Dixie though. Her long silky fur, her soothing voice and- _No!_ Raven pushed the thought out of her mind. _She doesn't love you! She was gonna get rid of you just because Bruno told her to!_

"I don't know what to do then-" Moonlight was interupted by a certain black kit.

"Take me with you!"

"I don't know if Silverstar would approve of a cat that lived with dogs being in her clan."

"Why not?'

"Because dogs attack us! Thet hate us! We had a cat, Darkflower, who was killed by a dog. One of her kits were killed too." _Dogs atack cats?_ _No wonder Bruno hated her! _The thought had never come up to her that dogs and cats were enemies. _But why did Dixie love me?_

"They won't know I was with the dogs!"

"They'll smell you!"

"I don't care! They'll eventually except me."

"You don't know the clan cats! They're very... judgemental." Moonlight shivered as if remembering something horrible.

"BUT I'LL IMPRESS THEM WITH MY AWESOMOLICIOUSNESS!"

"Your what?"

"It's a word I came up with."

"You're a very strange cat."

"I know this! Now take me to the clans!"

"I can't!"

"Why!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN! DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN IT AGAIN! KITTIES NO LIKE DOGGIES!"

"B-but, I'm not a dog!"

"You've lived with them your whole life! You act like them, smell like them, you even talk like one!"

"I know, but I'll deal with them hating my guts. It's my problem. Not yours."

"Oh, believe me. It will end up my problem."

"Moonlight, please," Moonlight sighed, knowing the kit would never stop arguing. Raven's big gold eyes stared into Moonlight's blue ones.

"Fine, but if they completly despise you-"

"They won't! Like I said, awesomoliciousness."

"If you say so," Moonlight sighed, obviousely worried how her clan would react to Raven. The two cats set off towards MoonClan camp together. Raven was beaming, so happy that she would finally fit in. Or so she thought she would.

* * *

**A/N Yes, yes I am going to end every chapter in a cliffhanger. If you'd like to file a complaint send it to my email at: idontcare Then hold your breath till I respond. **

**So, I'm warning you now that since Moonlight is my friend Rhianna, she has to tell a lot of really corny jokes. And I mean so corny it's still on the cob. So beware. **

**REVIEW PEOPLES!**

**~Dixie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter. This is just so I could post MoonClan's Allegiances. So here it is!**

* * *

MoonClan

LEADER: Silverstar- beautiful long-haired black and silver tabby

DEPUTY: Foxtail-flame colored she-cat with black ears and white tail-tip (Apprentice:Shadowpaw)

MEDICINE CAT: Maplepatch- Small tortoiseshell she-cat

WARRIORS:

Amberpelt- Sandy colored she-cat with bright yellow eyes (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Bristlefur-Black and brown tabby tom with fur that is always bristled and standing up

Leopardspots- spotted cheetah-like she-cat

Gingerstripe-Orange tabby tom

Blacktip-All white tom with black paws, chest and tail-tip (Apprentice: Dawnpaw)

Moonlight- dark gray she-cat (Apprentice:Ravenpaw)

Frostfoot- All black she-cat, exept for white paws, chest and a stripe running down her nose (Apprentice:Duskpaw)

Sharpclaw- Big black and brown tabby tom with many battle scars

Whisperwind- pale gray long-haired she-cat who never talks

Stormheart: bluish-grey tom with blue eyes

Goldenheart: Big gold tabby tom

APPRENTICES:

Shadowpaw- all black tom with amber eyes

Swiftpaw- Gray and white swift tom

Dawnpaw- orange tabby she-cat with white paws and chest

Duskpaw- black and brown tabby tom with white paws and chest

Ravenpaw- (No! Not from the book!) All black she-cat with gold eyes

QUEENS:

Brightdaisy- Long-haired, bob-tailed white she-cat with orange splotches on back and head (mother of Flamekit- bright ginger she-cat with green eyes, Darkkit- dark tabby tom with amber eyes, and Rosekit- dark red she-cat with amber eyes)

Emeraldeyes-Smoky gray she-cat with big, bright green eyes (mother of Twistedkit- Smokey grey tom with a twisted paw and green eyes, and Littlekit- small white tom with blue eyes)

ELDERS:

Noear- black and white tom with one ear ripped entirely off

Blindeye- gray she-cat, blind in one eye, oldest cat in Moonclan

Timberfur- brownish-gold and black tabby, formerly of RiverClan, father of Maplepatch

Scarpelt-gray and white old Tom with with a couple of bald patches of fur from battles

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading this. It took a while to come up with these, so it means a lot that you bothered to read them. So if you have any comments on the names, please leave them in the reviews. **

**~Dixie**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Wow, I'm actually kinda surprised that this got 16 reviews so far. Thank you people who did review. I didn't think I'd get this far, but I guess I'll keep going on with this, cuz apparentally people actually like this story. I know this is confusing but MoonClan is in these mountains faraway from where the cats in the book live(Like the tribe). But there is three other clans that I made up. I know I said that their camp is in a clearing with, like ferns and stuff, but forget I ever said that. I will except a couple of OC's but you'll be in another clan since I already have all of MoonClan. Just leave everything in a review about the color and personality of your cat and I'll try my best to put them in the story. Oh, and sorry I couldn't update for a while, we went to Six Flags and I had to clean my room, and my mom just yells at me everytime I'm on the computer. But, I'm back, so here's chapter 5!**

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"For the the love of StarClan, almost!" Moonlight growled. Raven had already asked Moonlight that same question three times, and the dark gray cat was starting to get annoyed.

"Well, we've been walkin for, like, ever!"

"And you want to join the clan?"

"Yes! I want to!"

"In the clans, you're gonna have to walk a lot!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Raven muttered. Moonlight was happy as it got quiet, but her happiness was ruined as the little black kit started complaining again. "Are you sure we're almost there?"

"Do you ever shut up!?"

"That all depends,"

"On what?"

"If I want to shut up." Raven mewed happily. Moonlight felt like slamming her head on a big, sharp, rock.

After a few more minutes of Raven being annoying, they finally reached a tunnel between a group of boulders in the steep-sloped pine forest. The tunnel was narrow, with only enough room for one cat at a time to fit.

"Here we are," Moonlight meowed.

"There? That's your camp? It's a tunnel!"

"Our camp is down this tunnel, it helps keep away predators and the other clans."

"Other clans?"

"SwampClan, LakeClan, and SunClan. We're not the only clan, you know! Now lets go get this over with," the two cats slipped into the tunnel, Moonlight first. It was dark and Raven had to use her whiskers to detect where she was going. The tunnel led deep under ground, and she could feel the air pressure change.

"This is crazy!" Raven muttered to herself. She could now see a light at the end of the tunnel and her eyes adjusted to the faint light coming from down the tunnel. They soon emerged into a large cavern with tunnels on every side. There was a faint glow coming from the roof, letting in a little light. Raven looked up and saw that there was a hole, about the size of a dog, and the moon's light gazed down on them.

Several cats ran out of tunnels that led to who knows where, there fur bristling and their eyes wide with fear. They relaxed as they saw Moonlight.

"Moonlight! We thought you were a dog!" A white tom with black paws, ears, tail-tip, and chest said. "Who's this?" he growled, his fur bristling again.

"This is Raven, she, um, lived with dogs." Moonlight said wearily.

"I thought I smelled dog!" the tom spat.

"The dogs told her she came from the clans and she wishes to stay with us."

"Dogs told her she was from the clans?" a goldish-red spotted she-cat laughed.

"Leopardspots is right, it's a kit! It has no idea what it's saying!" a dark brown tabby tom growled.

"Kit! KIT! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM FUCKING SIX MONTHS OLD!" Raven jumped up, looking small compared to the cats surrounding her. All the cats now looked down at her with curiousity.

"What's a month?" one of them asked.

"Yes, and what is 'fucking'? Is it a sort of insult?" asked another. Raven then realized that these cats may not use the same words as the dogs and they probably had no idea what she meant.

"I've heard of months from kittypets, they're like moons," Leopardspots meowed. Raven ignored them and asked the question she'd been waiting to ask.

"So, can I stay!?" all the cats stared at her with doubt.

"She's too young to be on her own, and she's clearly bumped her head if she's saying she lived with dogs! Take her to Mapplepatch to have a look at." A golden tom gazed down at her. Raven wanted to claw his eyes out, but Moonlight silenced her with a flick of her tail.

"I'll take her to Mapplepatch," Moonlight offered. The cats nodded and they both headed towards a tunnel at the back of the cavern.

"Who's Mapplepatch?" Raven curiously asked.

"Our medicine cat," was all the dark cat could say. They walked down the tunnel to the medicine cat's den, and Moonlight couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten her and Raven into.

* * *

**Well, that took longer than expected. I get distracted really easy and I had problems writing this chapter. **

**So ya happy now Rhianna? I FINNISHED!**

**Thanks for reading, blah, blah, blah, review and stuff. **

**~Dixie**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I want a jalepeno wrapped in bacon! Seriously! That sounds awesome! Yeah, we were supposed to be doing a project on a fruit or vegetable and my friend got jalapenos and you have to find a recipe and he found jalapenos wrapped in bacon, and I'm just like, holy shit dude. He dared me to put this.**

**Okaaaaayyyy, so, uh, story, right. Thanks people who reviewed! Especially Pumpkinfur, weirdrkheartsb, and gabbycat22, who all seem to be keeping up with this story pretty well. **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Hello, Moonlight! What can I-oh! Who's this?" A pretty tortoiseshell stepped out from behind a group of stalagmites in the dark cave.

"Uh, this is Raven, Maplepatch. I found her by the twoleg carrionplace. She insisted I bring her here to join the clans." Moonlight said looking down at her paws.

"Dude, you left out one teensy part. I _came_ from the clans!" Raven looked up happily at Maplepatch. When she looked at the black kit with a puzzled look, Moonlight quickly spoke up.

"She says she lived with the dogs at carrionplace. Apparently, the dogs told her she was clan-born."

"Dogs! A cat doesn't live with dogs! They'll rip our fur off!" Maplepatch's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"I know. She's just a kit and doesn't really know what she's talking about-"

"Excuse me?! I'm six months old! Technically not a kit! And I know what I'm talking about!" Raven lashed her tail in anger. Mapplepatch stared at her in shock.

"Months? Technically? W-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Sheesh! Don't you guys know anything? Or do I gotta explain everything!"

"M-moonlight? Can I speak to you, alone, real quick?" The medicine cat quickly asked. Moonlight nodded and the two cats receded to the side of the cave and whispered quietly to each other.

Meanwhile, Raven looked around the small cavern with wide, curious eyes. The ceiling was low with pointy stalagmites hanging down. There was a little pool that, oddly, shined with moonlight. Raven padded over to it and realized there was another hole in the ceiling like the one in the main cavern that cast moonlight into the small pool. It had obviously rained through the hole and formed the small pool.

Raven looked at her reflection. What she saw actually shocked her. It was a cat. Sleek black fur with big amber eyes. Pointy ears and little whiskers. A cat, not a dog. _So this is who I_ _am_. She thought. _I have to stay in the clans! I belong here! I am a cat! No, I'm _the _cat!_

_"_Uh, Raven, me and Mapplepatch think that, well, maybe you didn't come from the clans." Moonlight stuttered.

"WHAT!" Raven growled.

"It's just that you're kind of young, and you don't remember when you were little. And maybe the dogs lied. They are dogs,"

"B-but Moonlight! I thought you believed me!"

"Well, sorta-"

"I thought you were my friend!" The little cat bolted out of the cave. All of the clan cats stared at her. She ran right into a reddish she-cat with a fox-like face, white tail tip, and black ears.

"Hellooo," The cat said.

"Um, hi,"

"You're the one who Moonlight brought in, right?"

"Uh, yeah.

"You want to become part of the clans?"

"Well, I thought I did."

"What do you mean, little one?" She wrapped her tail around Raven's shoulder and pulled her into the shadows of the cavern.

"Moonlight brought me here, and I told her about the dogs and she believed me. But now, she doesn't!"

"Oh, you poor thing! Don't believe a single thing that stupid furball says!"

"I won't, but no one believes _me_."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes. What's your name little one?"

"Raven."

"Well, Raven, maybe I can talk to Silverstar about you joining the clans."

"Really!"

"Yep! Come on, lets go ask. Silverstar has been sick lately, and is in her cave." The two cats walked to a huge ledge with stair-like rocks leading up to it. There was a cave right behind it, and this is where they went.

"Foxtail? Is that you?"

"Yes, Silverstar."

"Who in the name of StarClan is that with you?"

"This is Raven. She wishes to join the clan," Foxtail told her all about Raven and how she lived with the dogs and how they told her she was from the clans.

"Dogs!" Silverstar's neck fur bristled. "Cats do not live peacefully among dogs! We've lost to many warriors to them lately!"

"Well this one has lived with them without any problems,"

"I doubt it! If she really did, she can go back to them. We don't live with dogs here!"

"But Silverstar! She's young! She can't help where she came from!"

"No, but she's old enough to know the ways of the dogs!"

"She can learn our ways!"

"Foxtail! I understand you are deputy, but that doesn't mean you can argue with your leader! One day, you will be leader, and when you are, I'll expect you to know how to make the right decisions. Like right now, you need to get rid of this kit!"

"I understand, Silverstar, but I really think I am making the right decision. Our clan should be welcome to such a willing future warrior. She's clearly past six moons old, definitely ready to be an apprentice." The ginger she-cat stood bravely with her fluffy tail up. Silverstar looked a little confused but than got angry.

"Fine! But I don't want this _dog_ anywhere near the nursery! She's spent to much time with those foxhearts! And by the name of StarClan if she sets one claw on any of our cats, she'll be sent right back to were she came from!" Silverstar angrily walked out of the cave and out onto the ledge to address the clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather hear beneath the Rockledge for a clan meeting," Silverstar sat up there and beckoned Raven with her tail. The black cat walked forward next to the leader.

"Everyone, you've heard this one's wild story about dogs." The clan cats all nodded there heads. "What's your name again?"

"Raven,"

"Cats of MoonClan, this cat shall be called Ravenpaw, her mentor will be Moonlight. Might as well put two cats who can't be trusted together," Silverstar mumbled the last part so only Ravenpaw heard. All the cats looked up at her, their faces filled with shock.

"Those aren't the correct words for an apprentice ceremony!" A gray she-cat with bright green eyes yowled.

"This cat clearly doesn't deserve it anyway!" Another one said. Silverstar ignored them and went back to her cave. Ravenpaw padded over to Moonlight and looked down awkwardly at her paws.

"I'm sorry about running out on you earlier," She mewed quietly.

"It's ok. I should have believed you. Well, at least now I'm your mentor! You're part of MoonClan now!" The Moonlight licked Ravenpaw's ear. The gray cat looked worried though and she looked anxiously back and forth.

"Yeah, sure, great!" Ravenpaw mewed happily, but couldn't help worrying. What did Silverstar mean when she said she was putting two cats that couldn't be trusted together? She understood why she didn't trust her, but why Moonlight? What did she do? She shook her head to clear it, and tried to be excited about finally being part of the clans.

* * *

**A/N Wow I'm sorry I took so long to write that. I only wrote a little of this chapter every now and then, I've had like no time to write. And I'm just realizing that this chapter has a lot of dialogue. But, whateves.**

**Rhianna! I can't understand what your review says! But are you happy that this chapter is longer! Sheesh!**

**Sooooooo, for now, boo bye!**

**~Dixie**


End file.
